Republic City's Carnival - A Korrasami Fanfic
by Izlawake
Summary: FOR TAL. It is the day of the Republic City Annual Carnival, and Korra and company are looking to have some fun and rest and relaxation for a change. But, of course, that means Korra and Asami get to have some time for themselves as well.


**For Tal**

Everyone in Republic City was excited one morning, for it was the day that the Annual Republic City Carnival. For Korra and her friends, Asami, Mako, and Bolin, they definitely deserve to enjoy such a day after everything they have endured, especially Korra considering her duty as the Avatar.

"Alright, guys, the Annual Republic City Carnival is today and I declare that we spend the entire day having fun, enjoy the food and games, and have more fun!" Korra told everyone that morning.

"I second that motion," spoke Bolin, who was tending to Pabu, his Fire Ferret. The furry beast scampered out of Bolin's hands and crawled onto his head, where its tail swished around his face. "And I think Pabu agrees as well."

"I think it sounds like a wonderful idea," added Asami. "After everything we've been through, I definitely need some good old rest and relaxation."

"How about you, Mako?" Korra asked. Mako himself was half-asleep on the couch when he heard his name. He cracked open one eye and glared at Korra with it.

"I suppose it could be fun, but later, after I have a nap." he yawned, stretched his mouth open in the manner of a cat. He rolled over on his side facing away from them and attempted to fall asleep.

"We should let the poor guy rest," Bolin added. "He has been a bit tired what with all the police work he has been doing."

"Alright, we'll go tonight, then," stated Korra. "By then, Mako should be well-rested, and ready to have fun. Can I get a 'bonzai' here? Banzai!" Korra shouted, throwing her fist into the air.

"Banzai" shouted Asami and Bolin, throwing their fists into the air as well.

"I'm trying to sleep!" snapped Mako.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Nighttime soon rolled around, and that is when the carnival started to get good with people flooding the area. After standing in the entrance line for nearly an hour, Korra and crew bought their tickets and entered the fence gate of the carnival. All four of them were astonished at how bright and beautiful the carnival looked with its lights, signs, and fun attractions.

"This looks incredible!" giggled Korra. Asami threw her girlfriend a smile, but her smile suddenly shifted into an open mouth when Korra grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the guys.

"Hey, Korra! Asami!" Bolin called after them, but they disappeared too far into the crowd for them to hear. Bolin let out a sigh and slapped his hands at his sides. "Well, I guess it's just us, eh, Mako?" Mako gave his brother a grin.

"I guess so," he muttered, looking off where Korra and Asami went.

"You're not bummed at how things turned out with Korra, Asami, and you, are you?"

Mako looked away for a moment, then smiled at Bolin. "Nah, I'm happy for them. C'mon, let's grab something to eat before we hit the rides."

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Somewhere in the vicinity, Korra and Asami were enjoying freshly hot burgers at a small wooden table at the dining area while making small chat with each other. After they finished eating, Asami dragged Korra over to a little setup named, "The House of Horrors." Asami put on her scariest (if not silliest) face at the line, making Korra jokingly laugh at her. The entire House of Horrors was a cheap walk through a few hallways with some cheap scares thrown in, and Korra and Asami were feeling a little swindled by the entire thing.

They soon found Mako and Bolin, who were in a bumper car arena smashing their cars into other people. They watched as Bolin smashed into Mako, then Mako shouted something about his brother being a traitor, and then proceed to slam his bumper car into his brother's, all the while Korra and Asami were laughing and jeering at the two. "Such silly boys," Asami commented.

Korra spotted a small booth nearby and took Asami over. It turned out to be a game booth where one throws a ball at a stack of bottles to win a prize. Korra spotted a number of plushies modeled after the creatures of her world, ranging from Badger Moles, Platypus Bunnies, Bears (an odd animal), and Sky Bison. "How about I win you one of these Sky Bison, Asami?" Korra suggested, pointing at the giant plushie that hung from the ceiling. "This should be an easy task for me, considering all I've done, plus Aang would proud that I have my own Sky Bison."

"Yes, I'm sure he would be quite proud of you," she chuckled. Korra slapped a few coins onto the counter and the young gentleman running the booth handed her three balls. Korra bounced one in her hand a couple times as she dug her feet into the dirt ground, then she let loose, throwing the ball into a bottle stand, knocking all six down.

"Impressive, little lady," complimented the booth guy. "If you can hit another stack down, you can win a bigger prize. Miss with your remaining balls, and you get nothing." The guy set up a new bottle stand again, and once more, Korra expressed no difficultly in knocking them down again. Now, the booth guy was beginning to grow irritated that Korra was making his game seem so easy. A smug grin spread across his lips as he thought up a clever idea. He took one bottle and set it on a shelf at the back of the booth, farther than the normal bottle stacks. "Little lady, if you can hit that bottle there with your last ball, then you can have any one of the plushies hanging from the ceiling."

"I'll take you on, buddy," Korra announced, gathering a few people to watch with her voice. Asami stood at the side watching her as she planted her feet sharply into the ground, reeled her arm back, and took aim. Korra held her breath still to aim properly, and she fired. The ball whizzed through the air and clanged against the bottle, where it teetered on its rim before falling over. "Yes!" Korra picked a Sky Bison and handed it to Asami before walking off.

"Well, I can see your aim is still sharp as ever," Asami commented as she cuddled the Sky Bison plushie in her arms.

"Thanks," Korra said, beginning to blush.

"No, thank you, Korra." Asami reached over and kissed her cheek, making the Avatar blush pure red. Asami herself was blushing too. "You've been choosing everything up to now. How about I pick a ride?" Korra waved her hand signaling an invite to do so, so Asami grabbed her hand and dragged to the ferris wheel. They waited in line for a few minutes, then they seated themselves in their own cart. The ferris wheel took them around once, then the carts came to a stop, with Korra and Asami at the very top where they got a breathtaking view of Republic City.

"It's so pretty," Asami lilted with a silvery voice, her hand curling around Korra's.

"Well, the view isn't as pretty as you though," she whispered, her cheeks blushing red.

Asami stared longing at Korra. Her hand moved from Korra's hand and snaked up to her cheek. They both smiled and came together in a passionate kiss. Suddenly, a breeze blew through them, stabbing them with a cool breeze, which made Asami draw away and shiver. Korra held her hand out in front of her girlfriend and a small spark of fire was cast in the palm of her hand. She made it slowly grow in size until it illuminated the two of them, reflecting in their eyes. Asami felt warmer now, and her chattering teeth were replaced with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Korra," Asami whispered, shifting closer to the young woman. Korra threw an arm around Asami and pulled her closer, both of them wearing smiles as they watched the small ball of fire dance in Korra's palm.

"Anything for you, sweetcheeks," Korra grinned, giving her a tender kiss on the cheek, which Asami turned into a kiss on the lips soon enough. Arm in arm, they gazed at the starry night above Republic City for quite some time, enjoying themselves now that they were together. And they always shall be till the end of their days.

 **THE END**


End file.
